The Mysterious Exchange Students
by swk3000
Summary: Story is Discontinued. If anyone wishes to use this as a springboard for their own story, drop me an email and we'll talk.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I ever get the ownership rights to Harry Potter, I'll let you know.

By the way, the only information needed to understand the story will be in it.

 *                     *                      *

**The door opened to admit a Corporal into the General's office.**

**"Sir. We've just received word from The Compound. It's not good."**

**"What did they say?"**

**"Subject two has escaped."**

**The General became glacially calm. "How did it happen?"**

**"It seems he got a hold of at least 4 remote grenades during his last test. Over the course of a week, he distributed them in random locations, then set them off when he was ready. The guards expected him to go out of one of the holes, so he went out the front door."**

**"What has he learned?"**

**"How to use his abilities, how to go Hopping, everything."**

**"Then I suggest you get him back. NOW."**

*                      *                      *

Next time we figure out what they mean, as well as what this had to do with Harry Potter.****


	2. Steve and Kylee

Disclaimer: no. (translation: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry. [You'll see what this is about later])

* * *

Harry sat down in Hogwarts on the first day of 6th year and looked to where the Sorting was to take place. Things went normally until partway through, when a voice rang out from one side of the hall.

"I would like to speak to Professor Dumbledore, please."

Everyone turned to see a boy of about 16 striding towards the Staff table. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the slogan 'Driving Directions Made Easy: Pick A Car That Looks Like It Knows Where It's Going and Follow it. Whether You Get Where You Wanted To Go Or Not Is Irrelevant.' His modern American look was ruined, though, by the fact that he had one bandolier going from his right shoulder to his left hip, another bandolier going from his left shoulder to his right hip, and a rather thick belt, which would have been okay if it wasn't for the fact that the bandoliers and the belt had enough knives to arm an infantry unit. For a bit of variety, there were a couple of swords hanging from the belt.

The boy's hair was black (Harry was somehow reminded of a black hole), and everyone in the hall, no matter how tall or where they were, had to crane their necks in an effort to see his face. It would have been a face that anyone would like, had it not been for the fact that his eyes were like an expanse of undisturbed snow: they were pure white, yet at the same time you felt they were seeing not only everything around them, but so much more, including things that were invisible to normal eyes.

The stranger had a whispered conversation with Professor Dumbledore (at one point Dumbledore motioned to the mobile armory the boy was wearing), then headed to the stool to be Sorted. After a minute, the Sorting Hat shouted, "Steven Smith for Gryffindor."

Steven sat down at Gryffindor table, but instead of getting food, he pulled on some gloves and piled his dishes up. He then pulled out some dishes from somewhere in his cloak, then got some food and started eating.

* * *

The next three weeks were relatively uneventful, though there were some instances where the Slytherins said the wrong thing about Steven, or, as he'd requested that he be called, Steve. These encounters invariably ended with a teacher demanding that he remove the tips of his swords from the skin of the offender's throats. In fact, other than that, Steve was incredibly friendly, though he didn't talk much. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine got him to talk a few times, and he showed an incredible interest in Muggle technology and astronomy. However, this relaxed atmosphere was interrupted by a new arrival.

* * *

It was after classes, and the Gryffindor common room was full. Suddenly, someone came shooting out of the fireplace (without stopping to go around the fire) and headed straight for Steve, who was sitting in a corner looking like an incredibly realistic statue. The person screeched to a halt, then engulfed Steve in what appeared to be a backbreaking hug.

Steve tried to pry the person, who was a girl, off of him, but it didn't work, so he addressed her directly.

"Kylee, if you would kindly let my lungs return to their normal position, I would greatly appreciate it." Kylee immediately let go.

"So how have you been? Learned anything new?"

In answer, Kylee grabbed him by the throat, lifted him up, and with a twist of her wrist, she held him against the wall with his feet pointing up. Steve, not even fazed, grinned at her, then slapped her arm near the elbow. Kylee's hand opened for all of the second; however, this was all the time Steve needed to get free. He pushed himself off the wall, executed a neat midair flip, and landed on his feet behind Kylee.

"Watch your elbow next time; someone flailing around might hit the same spot I hit." He advised as Kylee turned around. "Now, if you're going to stay here, you need to be Sorted, which means we need to see Dumbledore, so lets get going."

They exited the common room, then headed down the corridor. When they reached the corridor that connected to the one they were in, Steve looked both ways, then turned to Kylee.

"Would you by any chance know the way to Dumbledore's office?"

* * *

I just had to put that last part in. I thought it would make you smile. Incredibly stupid, isn't it?


	3. Revelations aren't always good

Hey. I'm sorry about the wait, but my computer went down during Christmas, and it didn't get fixed until a few weeks ago. I did have this chapter ready to post, but I didn't get it on a disk in time, so I had to write it again, mainly because by the time the computer was fixed, all the stories I'd been working on had disappeared from the computer, and is this a run on sentence or what?  
  
Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you read.  
  
* * *  
  
Three days later, Steve and Kylee returned to Gryffindor tower. When asked about where they'd been, they responded by saying that they'd been out and around. This answer satisfied no one, but they somehow knew that they'd gotten the best answer they were going to get.  
  
Hermoine was actually speechless for once, mainly because of Kylee. When Kylee had first arrived, things had been moving too quickly for anyone to get a good look at her, so it was something of a shock when the students saw her. She was taller than Steve (she looked to be about 18 or 19), had shoulder length brown hair, and seemed to generate an aura of friendliness. That is, until you looked at her face. When her eyes met someone else's, they felt like she was walking around them, putting them on an operating table, dissecting and cataloging their organs, and scanning their memories, all without moving a muscle. Then there was her mouth. She had a grin on her face that seemed to say 'I am better than you in almost every way, but I won't hold it over your head if you don't make me'. All in all, Kylee was almost as interesting as Steve, though many thought Steve was cooler, what with the fact that he'd actually threatened Draco Malfoy.  
  
* * *  
  
The Slytherins reacted to Kylee about like they'd reacted to Steve, especially when they found out that she seemed to be mentally deficient (apparently, she would only say one or two words instead of sentences, and the only person who seemed to be able to understand her was Steve), but with vastly different results. She couldn't point a sword at their throats (mainly because she didn't have one), but she did put cracks in the walls by flicking her fingers against the stone, causing most of the Slytherins to decide it wasn't worth it. Steve's only reaction when asked about it was to tell them she'd be okay, but if she started another cult or killed anyone again they should get him.  
  
* * *  
  
About 4 months after Kylee's arrival, there was a rather interesting incident. Steve and Hermoine were talking about Muggle technology when Steve let out a string of curses. He apologized to Hermoine by saying "You'll have to excuse me; our creators are here." and then ran off, dragging Kylee with him (Kylee wasn't too happy, judging by the way she was trying to beat Steve senseless with a loaf of French bread while shouting 'FOOD' at the top of her lungs. A quick word changed this, though, as, with a quick movement, she changed positions so that she was carrying Steve while munching on the same loaf of French bread she'd been trying to beat him with.)  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were suffering from an acute bout of curiosity, decided to follow them.  
  
* * *  
  
Steve and Kylee were moving rather fast, according to the paintings Hermione insisted on asking. Most of the paintings had seen only two blurs, and then heard munching after they'd passed.  
  
They eventually started getting into a part of the school that they didn't recognize, so Harry summoned the Marauder's Map to make it easier to follow them.  
  
They were somewhere on the same level as the Potions classroom when they heard something behind them. Turning around, they were met with the sight of 12 men pointing what Harry and Hermione recognized as M14 rifles straight at them.  
  
* * *  
  
Next time, on 'The Mysterious Exchange Students': people are saved, secrets are revealed, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione discover some incredible weapons *grins slyly before pulling a computer out of a multi-dimensional space pocket and typing extremely fast*  
  
Ten seconds later  
  
*growls as the computer melts in front of him, then gets another and starts over, then stops as he hears a blow torch* Kati, just what do you think you're doing with that blow torch?  
  
Kati (muse-in-residence): *tosses lit blowtorch out window* blowtorch? I don't have a blowtorch. *pauses* I've got a FLAMETHROWER!!! *laughs evilly, torches computer, and scurries off*  
  
swk300: *hops in the X-Wing that just happens to be nearby and flies after Kati, firing lasers at anything that moves*  
  
Fade out. 


End file.
